Lights Down Low
by Eiridian
Summary: There is no better feeling in the world than that of being completely unraveled, dismantled, pulled agonizingly slowly apart before being lovingly put back together.


Title song by MAX

* * *

 **Lights Down Low**

There was one solitary lamp sitting on a bedside table that bathed the room in a soft yellow glow, seemingly ensconcing and muffling all sound in the room to a quiet hush. The shadows that played on the edges of the lamplight almost appeared to be dancing along with the soft, thrumming beat of the music coming out of the stereo sitting upon the bedside table on the other side of the bed, thrown into darkness by the lamplight. Muffled moans of pleasure straining against the cloth covering kiss swollen lips escaped in interludes to mingle with the music as the soft light highlighted the curve of a delicate back. The pale beauty kneeling on the bed was almost glowing as he arched into the fingers, roughened by years of hero work, that were so painfully gentle against skin sensitized by what had been slow, torturously wonderful teasing.

Startling green eyes would have been gazing up at the dappled ceiling had they been open rather than closed against the roaring waves of pleasure that were rolling slowly through Hizashi's body. Deep intakes of breath could be felt in the strong chest pressed tightly against Hizashi's back as exhales fluttered like fiery wings against his neck. Chapped lips dragged deliciously along the smooth, unblemished column of Hizashi's neck, uncovered from its usual curtain of silky blond hair that had been thrown over his left shoulder to tickle teasingly at his thigh.

Light gray material that was usually wrapped protectively around his lover's neck was now snugly wrapped around Hizashi's mouth and wrists with its free ends being held securely in one of its master's hands. Keeping the bonds taut to keep his captive in place, the dark haired man currently thrusting agonizingly slowly in and out of Hizashi's body let out a low growl as he bit sharply into the skin at the base of Hizashi's neck. One hand, the one not holding the scarf's gray ends, was wrapped around the front of Hizashi's neck to keep his head back and vital points exposed, his thundering pulse being just one of them. The blond was naked and vulnerable in so many ways, completely at the mercy of the man behind him as he let out a gasping cry that was caught up and eliminated by the soft material over his mouth.

Shouta was a quiet lover, Hizashi had found out early on in their relationship, and he thrived off of being given the control to slowly dismantle his lover piece by piece. On nights like this one, wrapped up in the safety of their bedroom after a mission that had left Hizashi battered and bruised, Shouta was always extra slow and painstakingly careful in the way that he loved his partner. Clothes had been cast aside as carelessly as a mediocre sideshow as lips and hands roamed over every inch of Hizashi's tender body to assure Shouta that his love had come back to him in one whole piece. Long blond tresses that had been cleaned of their normal product in the bath had been carefully set aside as Hizashi was laid reverently on the bed, naked and flushed as the cool air caused goosebumps to rush over his skin. He hadn't been alone for long as Shouta climbed on top to warm his body with his own. The lamp had faintly illuminated the lovers as they took their time to kiss and touch each other in all the right places to leave them panting and keening for more.

Without realizing it through the haze of lust that had clouded his mind, Hizashi had been caught up in the scarf that he couldn't recall Shouta retrieving. With his wrists bound and arms held against the bed straight above his head, Hizashi's legs were parted and thighs supported by Shouta's hips as fingers began to teasingly circle his hole. It took longer than normal for Shouta to be satisfied with his preparation of Hizashi's body to receive him, waiting until Hizashi was a writhing mess of incoherent pleads as he fought against Shouta's positioning of his body to try and grind down on the fingers penetrating him. Finally, right at the point where Shouta could tell Hizashi was about to lose control of his quirk and risk deafening them both, a sharp jerk at the makeshift bonds brought Hizashi's body off of the bed as Shouta positioned them as they were now.

Kneeling with his legs spread to accommodate his lover behind him, his dangerous voice held in check and hands still immobile, Hizashi had nearly cried when he felt Shouta's hard shaft finally begin to enter his impatiently twitching hole. Instinctively gripping tight onto the intrusion just in case Shouta felt like teasing him even more, Hizashi hadn't let up until he felt himself slide completely onto the throbbing member and he could feel Shouta's hips dig into him.

Now here they were with Hizashi feeling like he was burning from the inside out, his muscles melting into molten liquid as Shouta pulled slowly out until just the head of his cock was stretching Hizashi's hole open before thrusting back in at an even slower pace. Hizashi could distinctly feel every single inch of Shouta sliding against his overly stimulated insides as he was held in a perpetual state of teetering on the edge. Shouta knew, he just _knew_ , exactly how to thrust to perfectly hit that spot that made Hizashi's world explode. He would adjust his angle of entry to rub sadistically against that spot, shoving Hizashi to the brink before tugging him back with another change of angle. Shouta did this time after time, basking in the climbing pitch of Hizashi's pleasure filled screams when that spot was stimulated.

Hizashi was going to die, he was sure of it. His arms were straining against Shouta's hold, wanting to be free to grab onto his lover and dig his fingers into whatever reachable flesh that he could to try and find some kind of anchorage amidst the sea of sensations that was drowning him. Shouta's scratchy stubble against his skin only added to the overwhelming electricity crashing into his body, frying his nerves and invading his bones. Teeth scraped and bit indiscriminately, sucking dark bruises into moon white skin and sending jolts of pain through the fog of pleasure. Hizashi loved it, wanted Shouta to mark him more, wanted to feel more of that pain all over his body even in the places that he wouldn't be able to cover. He wanted to be able to look in the mirror for days to come and see the remnants of their lovemaking and silently begged for Shouta to keep going.

He was so close, the edge having been dangled in front of him so many times only to be snatched away. His own cock hadn't even been touched since Shouta had entered him, standing proud against his lower belly and twitching violently in readiness for the explosive energy coiling ever tighter in Hizashi's groin to finally be released. He was whimpering, whining, wordlessly pleading, anything that could make Shouta take pity on him and finally let him cum. He was probably a pitiful mess, but he didn't care. Strong arms were wound around him, keeping him impossibly close to the man who was his everything, who drove him absolutely out of his mind crazy in so many different ways, and if that man wanted him to break apart in his arms then he would happily do so.

"Shh, I've got you." That gravelly, husky voice in Hizashi's ear was as unsteady as his entire being felt at the moment. Gentle fingers moved from his neck to wipe at the tears that Hizashi couldn't remember escaping his eyes as he was so lovingly tortured and torn to pieces. The material holding Hizashi hostage was suddenly gone, his mouth and hands free as his world was flipped and he found himself on his back again with his lover in between his hips.

Lips clashed painfully against Hizashi's, betraying the desperation that hid just under Shouta's unshakeable calm. Hizashi's legs were wrapped tight as a vice around Shouta's neck, his knees pressed into his chest as Shouta rammed into him and slammed into that spot inside him over and over again. Hands were grasping for any purchase on slick skin as arms melded their melting bodies together until it was near impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Rapidly losing the rhythm with which he was thrusting into the body beneath him, Shouta blindly reached for a handful of silky blond hair before giving it a sharp tug. That was it, for both of them, the signal that it was time. With one last thrust and a scream of ecstasy torn from an already raw throat and swallowed by another, they came together in powerful waves of pleasure that seemed to be never ending.

Collapsing together in an exhausted, sweaty heap, Shouta kept himself tightly wrapped around Hizashi as they dazedly adjusted onto their sides to lessen the dead weight crushing Hizashi into the mattress. Gradually letting their legs unwind from their hold on each other to stretch out tangled together, it wasn't long after that Shouta was forced to slip from Hizashi's pliant body with a soft groan.

Tissues were grabbed to clean up most of the mess, the stereo was turned off to douse the room in silence broken by harsh breaths still regaining equilibrium, and the lamp was finally switched off. In the dark under the warm blankets and wrapped up protectively in Shouta's arms, Hizashi nuzzled sleepily into his lover's chest right over his heart before he let his world slowly fade to black.


End file.
